Blame It On The Rain
by LyricalAnatomy
Summary: No, he's not coming back, not this time, not ever. I guess...you could just blame it on the rain.


**I'm not in a very good mood so I'm writing this. It's sad and I don't do one-shots often, but here it is..._Blame It On The Rain_.**

My pillow turned a shade darker blue as it turned from dry to tear stained. I haven't left my bed for two days for anything. I haven't eaten or drank anything in fourty-eight hours and I cry myself to sleep every night. I must have a dozen messages on my phone or more.

I wish I would've made him stay home and not go to work that day but he wouldn't have listened but I shouldn't blame this all on myself. It's the rain. The stupid rain that reduced visibility on the road. And that stupid cliff that our car was smashed into. Now it's in a million pieces surrounded by yellow **POLICE: DO NOT CROSS** tape that you would see on an episode of _CSI._

It was that phone call that ended what I knew was going to be a nice life.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Miss Simon." Dr.MacKenzie said to me as I sat very unpatiently in the waiting rooms outside the ER doors. "We did all we could but there was no way to save him." Immediatly I burst into mroe tears that I was in before. Tears fell like never-ending waterfalls down my cheeks soaking my hands._

_Soon a nurse came out and said, "Would you like to see the body?"_

_"Jesse," I said._

_"Pardon?"_

_"His name is Jesse, not _the body_." I snapped bitterly but then nodded and entered the mourge. I was half afraid to go in there and find more spirits but I knew this time when Jesse died, he wasn't coming back. Not this time, not ever._

_The nurse led me into the mourge and then walked along the wall of small doors. Each with the name of a person on them. It gave me the chills. Finally she came across the one that had said **Jesse de Silva** and asked me if I was ready. I nodded and swallowed hard. I knew this was a bad idea. What would Father Dominic think of this? _

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. de Silva." The nurse said sorrowfully._

_"Simon," I corrected her, "we weren't married. Engaged." I touched his hand. It was cold. I almost had forgotten how use to it I use to be years ago._

_

* * *

_

_I left the hospital to find myself going to the Mission. I let the rain hide my tears as I entered the school soaking wet._

_"Susannah?" Father Dominic asked confused. "Good heavens, child, are you alright?" I didn't say anything, just burst into tears again and manage to say while sitting down in his office, "He's dead, Father Dominic. Jesse's _dead.

* * *

I explained the whole thing to him. I even seen a tear in his eye at one point of the conversation. We arranged his funeral. It was small because Jesse had not known many people or had any family. We had it at the Mission's basilica. We all said a few words but the memories are so hard to bear. So hard to remember. Wishing I could just relive them one more time.

"Susannah," I heard Father Dominic say after the service was over, "you can't save him this time. Not again."

"I know, Father Dominic." I cried.

"And he hasn't been..._around_?" He asked. I wish Jesse could've been around. I wish he was still alive but as many shooting stars in the sky couldn't grant my wish. Heck, a genie in a bottle couldn't grant the wish that I have.

"No, no, he's not coming back..."

* * *

The roses brought so much colour and beauty to what I was facing. I had placed a bouquet of 2 dozen beautiful flowers on Jesse's grave. I touched the tombstone. It was wet. The rain hadn't stopped. It's been like this for a week now and I was sitting in front of my fiancee's grave in the pouring rain. 

_Too young to die_, I thought. He was only twenty-six. Father Dominic told me that there was a reason for him to die. That God made it that way. Well, what if there is no God? He assured me it was much more humane for him to die this time than before. Before when Diego had killed him but me and Paul went back and saved him. I still think it was wrong the way he died. It _wasn't_ humane. No one needs to suffer and then die on an ER stainless steel table. _No one_, and especially _not_ Jesse. He hasn't done anything to anyone to hurt them.

So after an hour I headed back to my car. The soles of my sneakers sqeaking with every step upon the slippery grass. Before I left I swore I could've heard those words. Those words that I knew I would never hear again. I know he's gone, but I heard them. "_I love you, querida_." I heard him say it.

With tear filled eyes I pulled onto the road. But as soon as I did, everthing went black.

* * *

**The Carmel Daily**

_**Two freak rain accidents caused alot of grief for the families of two: Jesse de Silva(28) and Susannah Simon(28), when she was killed a few days after her fiancee when a transport truck struck the drivers side of her car on her way back from a cemetary. **_

_**Jesse de Silva was killed when his car skid off the road and into the side of a cliff on the way to work at the Carmel-by-the-Sea Hospital where he was a doctor.**_

_**The coroner reports that Miss Simon was one month pregnant when she died. **_


End file.
